herofandomcom-20200223-history
Types of Heroes P-S
An alphabetical listing of heroes by type. P *Pacifists: Heroes who make a conscious choice to avoid using violence to fight evil. *Paragon: A Hero who is considered the champion of truth, justice and honour. *Partners in Training: A duo or trio of heroes, who work together for good. *Passionate Learners: A Hero who loves to learn in at least one field, either academic or otherwise. *Passively Empathetic: A Hero who strives to drive evil away, but still holds a level of respect for their opponents, and often try to redeem them. *Paternal Heroes: Male heroes who are fathers or have father-like qualities. *Patriotic Heroes: A Hero who has a deep love for their mother country. *Pawn of the Villain: A Hero who is manipulated by the villain. *Perverts: Heroes who can't keep their hormones in check. *Pessimists Turned Optimists: A Hero who is inspired to become less cynical. *Pet owners: A Hero who owns and cares for an animal. *Pets: Heroes who are animals belonging to others. *Philanthropists: Rich heroes, who generously donate large amounts of there money to worthwhile causes. *Photokinetic Heroes: A Hero who can manipulate or uses light to fight evil. *Pilots: A Hero who can pilot an aircraft. *Pirates: Heroes who engage in piracy, although anti-heroic they stop themselves crossing the line and becoming evil. *Playful Heroes: A Hero driven by their love of having fun. *Poisonous heroes: A Hero who either utalises or can manipulate poison in there plans. *Politicians: A Hero who works in Politics. *Poor Judges of Character: A Hero who poorly judges others and fails to see their true evil nature, normally due to their strong belief in the good of others. *Possessed Object: Heroes who are living objects. *Possessed/Brainwashed: Heroes who are brainwashed or controlled by the villain. *Power Hungry: A Hero who has the desire to rule, often their ambition will be their fatal flaw. *Prehistoric Heroes: Heroes who live in prehistoric times. *Presumed Deceased: A Hero who appears to have died but it is not confirmed. *Protectors: A Heroes or Heroes who protect people from various threats *Protector of Innocence: A Hero who protects the innocence, hope and goodness of another. *Provoker: A Hero whose actions (unintentionally or otherwise) created the villain. *Pure of heart: A hero that is the best type of all heroes: heroes who are above petty and selfish behaviors, will always do the right thing and are motivated solely by their conscious. Beings of pure good without the slightest of corrupting influence. *Pyrotic Heroes: Heroes who have the power to manipulate fire-based elements. Q R *Reactionary Heroes: Heroes who dislike the current state of things and want them to return to the way they were, often going to benevolent means to do so. *Reality-Preserver: A Hero who is wholly devoted to protecting universes, dimensions, or realities from destruction. *Reality Warper: A Hero who possess the power to manipulate reality. *Reapers: A Hero who has the job of escourting the souls to there place of rest. *Recurring Heroes: A Hero who regularly appears despite not being the main hero. *Redeemed Heroes: A Hero who redeems themselves for any crimes or misdeeds they commit. *Religious Heroes: A Hero who has a strong religious belief. *Reluctant Heroes: A Hero, who initally didn't want to be the hero. *Remake Heroes: A Hero who appears in a remake of the orginal work. *Reptilian Heroes: A Hero who belongs to the reptile family. *Rescuers: A Hero who risk life and limp, to save others who are in danger. *Retired Heroes: A Hero who has retired from active heroism. *Revolutionary Heroes: Heroes who focus on the future. *Rich Heroes: A Hero who has a lot of money. *Riders: A Hero who regularly rides to get arround. *Right-Hand: A Hero who is second in comand of there *Rivals: A Hero engages in a rivarly with the villain. *Robots: A Hero who is a robot. *Rogue Heroes: Heroes who prefer to work alone. *Role Models: Heroes who others look up to, and are inspired by them. S *Samurais: Heroes who are warriors/soldiers of Japan that hold the leadership of a clan of ninjas. *Satan: A being who is being good or close to good and sometimes being cast as a Promethean figure trying to unshackle humanity from the tyranny of an unjust God or starts redeeming himself. *Satyrs: Heroes who are half man, half goat. *Scapegoat: Heroes who unfairly suffer in the most severe of circumstances. *Scientists: *Sea Creatures: Heroes who are native to the sea. *Sea Lovers: Heroes defined by there love of the sea, and often its wildlife. *Secret Agents: Heroes who work in Espionage, and often to keep there homelands safe. *Seeker of Vengeance: Heroes who are driven to gain vengeance for wrongs committed against them. *Self Hating Heroes: Heroes who suffer from self loathing issues, most often as their main flaw. *Self-Reproachful Heroes: A Hero who blames themselves for mistakes they have made in the past. *Selfless Heroes: A Hero who cares for others more than they care for their own life. *Servant of a Villain: Heroes who work for the villain, most of often either unwillingly or unknowingly. *Sharks: Heroes who belong to the shark family. *Siblings: Heroes who are brothers or sisters of other characters. *Sidekick: A Hero who is the partner or companion of the main hero. *Singing Heroes: A Hero who can sing and often does so, probably for expressing their emotions. *Sister of a Villain: Female heroes whose sibling is the villain. *Sling users: Heroes who use a sling as their weapon of choice. * Sociopaths: Heroes who have no conscience or any form of moral center but still function as the protagonists of their story. *Sole Survivors: A Hero, who is the only survivor of a dangerous event, normally this inspired them to heroism. *Sonokinetic Heroes: A Hero who can manipulate sound to their advantage. * Sorcerers: Male heroes who born with their magical powers and use them for goodwill. * Sorceresses: Heroines who born with magical powers and use them for noble purposes. *Spatiokinetic Heroes: A Hero who can control and manipulate space. *Speedsters: A Hero who can run at superhuman speeds. *Staff Wielders: A Hero who uses a staff as their weapon of choice. *Stock Characters: A type of hero who appears in multiple different forms of media. *Successful Heroes: A Hero who succeeds in there goals. *Successors: A Hero who has succeeded another hero. *Suicidal Heroes: A Hero who has attempted or commited suicide. *Super Hero: A Hero whose powers and/or abilities set them asside from others. *Supernatural: Heroes not of the natural world, but difficult to class into traditional roles. *Supporters: A Hero, who helps another hero complete there quest. *Supreme Beings: Heroes who are the most powerful beings in all existence. *Swordsmen: Heroes who uses swords as their weapon of choice. *Symbolic Heroes: A Hero who represents something else all together. Gallery Kenzo tenma.jpg|Kenzo Tenma is a classic example of an pacifist. Link.jpg|Link (Legend of Zelda) is the classic example of a paragon. Jaq and Gus.png|Jaq and Gus are the partners in training. Phoenix.png|Phoenix Wright is a passively empathetic hero, more specifically the humble hero, as he is dedicated to defending and believing in his innocent clients and sometimes feels sympathy for a tragic villain. Stan Smith.png|Stan Smith is the paternal hero. Roy756.jpg|Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang is the patriotic hero. Issei the Pervert.jpg|Issei Hyoudou is the heroic pervert. Odie.gif|Odie is one of Jon Arbuckle's pets. Gomez.gif|Gomez Addams is a philanthropist. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji.png|Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro and Sanji are the trio of pirates. Akame.jpg|Akame is the poisonous heroine, wielding the poisonous sword Murasame as her weapon. Mystery Inc.jpg|The Mystery Inc. are the poor judges of character, as they have a nasty habit of trusting people that later betray them or turn out to be the very 'monsters' they're trying to catch. Shingeki no Kyojin Mikasa (57).jpg|Mikasa Ackerman is a protector, especially of her friends. FRODO.jpg|Frodo Baggins is the protector of innocence. Protagonist Alice.png|Alice Elliot is the pure of heart. Natsu Dragneel fired up.jpg|Natsu Dragneel is the powerful pyrotic hero. Death2.jpg|Death the Kid (Soul Eater) is the powerful reaper. Ciel Opening.png|Ciel Phantomhive is the rich hero with arrogance and overconfidence to match. Scarlett (4).jpg|Black Widow (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is the right-hand official. Daffy.png|Daffy Duck is the rival. In his case, he is Bugs Bunny's arch-rival. Iron Giant.jpg|The Iron Giant is the giant and powerful robot. Simon.jpg|Simon is the robot pilot. Samurai_Jack.png|Samurai Jack is a classic example of a samurai. 1758003-professor utonium.jpg|Professor Utonium is the scientist. Characterkiritsugu.png|Kiritsugu Emiya is the self-hating hero. 9131 400x600.jpg|Robin (DC Comics) is a good example of a sidekick. In his case, he is the sidekick of Batman. Balthazar Blake.jpg|Balthazar Blake is a powerful sorcerer. Neo stops bullets 2.jpg|Neo is the powerful spatiokinetic hero. Thereyouare.png|Perry the Platypus is the special agent. Asura Yasha.png|Yasha (Asura's Wrath) is the powerful speedster. Kilik SC2.png|Kilik is a skilled staff wielder. Justice League.jpg|The Justice League is the team of superheroes. Arvalis cloud-strife-resolve.jpg|Cloud Strife is a proficient swordsman. Capamerica.png|Captain America is the symbolic hero. Category:Heroes by Type Category:Lists